


Quite Rude

by thescienceofsherlolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Smooth John, based on Martin and Amanda's introduction tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short Warstan ficlet based on the adorable tale of how Martin and Amanda first met xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Rude

**Author's Note:**

> you've heard the tale; now it's been warstaned. originally posted on tumblr xx

He arrived for his first full day at the clinic cautiously optimistic – it was time to move on and this little job was perfect. Safe, quiet, low-key. Exactly what John Watson, former army doctor and amateur detective, needed right now.

He smiled politely at the receptionist, avoiding eye contact in the hopes of evading conversation as he made his way to his office…

“Oh, um…actually, the offices are locked after hours.”

He turned to Jenny, the red-headed receptionist he’d just decided he finds rather annoying. He sighed, “could you open it, please?”

“Well, Mary has the keys…” she shrugs, continuing to tap away on her computer.

Gritting his teeth, John drops heavily onto one of the uncomfortable waiting room chair, eyeing the door for this ‘Mary’ woman. Almost an hour later, ten minutes before the surgery was due to open, he stood up, preparing to give her a piece of his mind-

“Sorry I’m late, Jenny, I lost my keys and then there was traffic. It’s a long story,” she waved a hand dismissively, placing her heavy bag in front of her desk, “is that new doctor here yet?”

Jenny gestured absently at the back of the surgery, clearly still engrossed in her computer; Mary glanced over to where her vague friend had pointed out and saw him, the newbie, staring at her with his mouth hanging open slightly. Before she knew it, she’d gathered her keys and was hurrying over.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” she smiled when she reached him, fiddling with the many keys in her possession.

His anger faded as he looked at her; unfortunately, so did the English language, “uh, no, no…it’s- it’s fine.I was just- um, it’s- it’s fine.”

They shook hands silently, exploring each other’s eyes; she…had lovely eyes, wow. He opened his mouth, ready for an introduction.

“Doctor Watson? Your nine o’clock’s here.”

“How can that be possible?” He barked, instantly regretting it; Jenny looked so comically alarmed, Mary was forced to stifle a giggle behind her hand. He checked his watch, “oh, look at that, it-it’s nine,” he noticed the elderly woman wandering in his direction and lowered his voice to the pretty blonde, “who’s in this early, anyway?”

“Mrs. Wilson. You’ll see her about six times this week, and that’s if you’re lucky,” Mary lightly nudged his ribs, a playful smile on her face, “twenty quid says it’s her breathing this time.”

“Looks more like a headache to me,” he muttered, noticing the woman’s pained expression, a persistent frown and the fact she was rubbing her head – he quickly shook his head, “you’re on.”

They shook hands once more as Mrs. Wilson finally caught up, panting heavily, “ah, so you’re the new doctor? They got you in just in time, I reckon. Now, listen…I’ve had this niggling headache since yesterday,” he smiled smugly at the amused blonde receptionist as Mrs. Wilson hobbled past into the office, “I think it’s affecting my breathing, you know,” it was Mary’s turn to look smug.

“Well, we’ll soon have you sorted, Mrs. Wilson,” he smiled politely, following her inside the office and closing the door behind him. Mary hovered momentarily, still smiling to herself; just as she realised she should be getting on with work, the door behind her swung open, “I’m John, by the way, do you want to have lunch, later?”

She couldn’t agree fast enough, “I’d love to, yeah. John.”

* * *

Their lunch together in his quiet, tidy little office (tidier since he’d known she was joining him for lunch there) had been the best moment of the past year; they’d talked, laughed, shared stories and, most of all, flirted.

He was still thinking about her long after his final patient of the day had thanked him and left with his prescription; the doctor yawned widely as he logged off of his computer, gathering his stuff to quickly shove into his bag – if he hurried, he could offer to walk with the delightful Miss Morstan. However, as he stepped out of his office, he found Jenny was the only one left sitting behind reception.

“Where’s Mary?” He asked as nonchalantly as he could muster. Jenny briefly looked up, smiling ever so slightly – for someone glued to their computer screen, she was awfully observant.

“She went home. I’m locking up tonight. Is that alright with you?”

“Fine, yes, um…do you have her number on the system?” He knew he sounded desperate but Jenny just rolled her eyes, tapping away furiously on the worn keyboard.

“You’re not a stalker, are you?”

He scoffed, “no! I just…didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

Jenny was still smiling as she handed over the number, “don’t make me regret this.”

Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

* * *

Mary finally shouldered open the sticky door of her flat after several forceful attempts; she’d have to get someone to look at that…maybe a strong army doctor with nice eyes and cute smile- she shook her head, making a vow not to think about her new colleague for the rest of the evening. She rummaged around her bag, retrieving her phone to find an unread message from a mysterious number.

_That’s quite rude of you of to leave, Mary Morstan. I haven’t finished flirting with you. JW_

Mary couldn’t help but grin; she was certain she’d made some sort of vow only seconds previously but she’d be damned if she could remember what it was…


End file.
